


promises

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles,” Peter said, his voice uneven.</p><p>“No, Peter. Just no. Jesus, don’t look at me like that.” Stiles all but spit the words out, fury rising in his veins. He paced back and forth the living room of their apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of the [30 Days of Writing Challenge](http://queerleighyours.tumblr.com/post/114519393799/blahblahwritingblah-hawkwardeye-using-the).

“Stiles,” Peter said, his voice uneven.

“No, Peter. Just no. Jesus, don’t look at me like that.” Stiles all but spit the words out, fury rising in his veins. He paced back and forth the living room of their apartment.

The wolf reached a hand out, trying to stop Stiles from running a hole in the ground, and he felt the crackle of heat between them, an invisible flame licking his skin. He flinched as Stiles glared at him, his honey eyes ringed with electric green, and Peter dropped his hand, giving him time to gain control.

Stiles’ spark was a one in a million occurrence. His family didn’t possess the skill, but he did. Under Deaton’s hands, he learned small magics, but the vet wasn’t equipped to teach a young mage, so he found someone willing to do so. That someone wasn’t who Stiles was expecting, but Peter fit the bill. It was unusual for a werewolf to possess magic, and in Peter’s case, a bit more complex as he had risen from the dead once, but it only amplified his powers, even if his wolf wasn’t as strong.

He stilled, still fighting for control, hands balled into fists at his side. “You lied to me, Peter. What am I supposed to do with that?”  

Peter had a way of omitting the truth so that any wolf wouldn’t know he was lying. That was the trick to lying and getting away with it around the supernatural, but he didn’t need to lie to Stiles.

“Stiles,” he said again, softer now, and reached forward to hold one of Stiles’ fists. It was clear that he wasn’t fully in control yet, but it was the fear and hurt Peter scented, not anger anymore. He looked Stiles straight in the eyes and pulled his fist apart to lay his hand, open-palmed, on his chest, right above his heart. “I’m sorry.”

Stiles sighed, but the steel was still in his eyes. “Don’t lie to me, Peter. We’ve moved past that,” he said and closed the distance between them, wrapping his free arm around the werewolf, and pressing forward to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

Drawing back, Stiles looked into Peter’s crystal blue eyes. “I accepted you long ago for what you are and what you’ve done. You don’t have to lie to me anymore, so don’t.”

Peter closed his eyes and nodded, pulling Stiles close and wrapping his arms around him. “I won’t.”

It was simple enough, but Stiles knew that Peter never broke his promises, good or bad, kind or threatening. It just wasn’t his way.


End file.
